


Alone and confused

by wolf03cub1982



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Beck Fasion - Freeform, Cristoff Pradesh - Freeform, Emzadi Pradesh - Freeform, F/M, Farron Pradesh - Freeform, Kaleb Pradesh - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Pradeshverse (Fairy Tail), Presca Martel - Freeform, Rowan Drayke - Freeform, Sabertooth - Freeform, Vander Pradesh - Freeform, Xally Pradesh - Freeform, Zen Pradesh - Freeform, escaped slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:55:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26252272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolf03cub1982/pseuds/wolf03cub1982
Summary: Sting  recruits Lucy to be a Saber after Tartaros and Fairy Tail disbanded, so he could keep a close eye on her. During a mission Sting lost sight of Lucy, and no body would believe where she ended up, half way across two countries. Months later she was found on the shoreline of an estate with six brothers and two sisters living there along with their father.Fairy tail doesn't belong to me it belongs to Hiro Mashima. Desna owns the Pradesh Universe characters and Nightmare Senshi owns Hestor and Stella, Enca and Bellum.
Relationships: Bickslow/Cobra | Erik, Cobra | Erik & Lucy Heartfilia, Farron Pradesh/Orga Nanagear, Kaleb Pradesh/Hestor Kadenza, Laxus Dreyar/Emzadi Pradesh, Lucy Heartfilia/Beck Fasion, Rogue Cheney & Lucy Heartfilia, Rogue Cheney/ Xally Pradesh, Rogue Cheney/Sting Eucliffe, Rogue Cheney/Xally Pradesh/Sting Eucliffe, Sting Eucliffe & Lucy Heartfilia, Sting Eucliffe/Lucy Heartfilia, Sting Eucliffe/Xally Pradesh, Zen Pradesh/Yukino Aguria
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing on AO3, I would seriously appreciate it if you would give me feedback and suggestions if you have any, I write on ff.net wattpad.com and will be on here so you can read other stories of mine on there as well. Thank you for reading.

The maddening blackness around me changes as a bright light blinds my eyes. In a clearing by a lake I look around to see Natsu laying in the grass, walking over to him I sit on my knees next to him. "Natsu, why are we out here?" I ask as we both gaze into each others eyes.

sitting up to lean on his elbows he grasps my hand laying on the ground next to him. "I wanted to show you how beautiful the sunset looks from this clearing. I know how much you always love to look at them." He said with a soft smile. He now wears an open-collared, one-sleeved long overcoat version of his original waistcoat, which is instead tucked in and zipped. The sleeve covers Natsu's left arm with a faux leather brown armband, leaving his Fairy Tail mark, as well as his entire right arm, consequently exposed. Natsu continues wearing Igneel's scarf and retains the same lower clothing. He now wears his wristband on his right wrist. He's also wearing bandages covering from his knuckles to his bicep on both arms. I am in an A-Line Pleated Sleeveless Little Cocktail Party Dress with Floral Lace with red strapless heels that I took off once we reached the clearing. Sitting fully up he faces me and we both bring a hand up to each others face to caress their cheek. Looking down at his lips I don't realize that he is leaning in until his lips touch my own in a gentle and loving kiss. "You know your beautiful right?" He whispered to me before leaning back in for another kiss which I lean back until my back is flush against the grass.

Hooking my legs around his waist I flip us so that he's on the bottom and I am straddling his waist. "You know I missed every second you were away." I whispered into his ear before trailing kisses and bites from his ear to his open chest.

The wind hits the back of my neck causing me to look behind me and see a male demon holding me off the ground by my hair. "Where is the King? We know you know where he is." The Demon questioned me in a angry voice.

Looking back to see two demons, one holding down Natsu and the other with a sword across the nape of his neck. "What King? I don't know who your talking about?" I asked frantically trying to buy Natsu as much time as I can.

"The Demon King. We know you know have contact to him!" The demon said getting impatient.

"I have no Idea where Zeref is!" I yelled back at the demon who only laughed with his demon buddies.

Pulling a sword from his waist the demon sets me on the the ground with my head shoved in the grass and my lower region in the air. "Let's try this again. Where is the Demon King? It sure as hell isn't Zeref the black wizard, so where is he?"

Looking up and meeting eyes with Natsu seeing a single tear slip from his eyes as I allow my eyes to rain. "Don't look okay Natsu. Close your eyes, I'll be fine once you open them again. alright?"

"I can't do that Lucy sorry." He said with a indecisive look.

Shaking my head I once again say. "No Natsu. Close your eyes, I'll be okay when you open them again alright?" He reluctantly closed his eyes, I take a deep breathe before whispering. "Star dress Cancer form!"

When in this form, the user dons an outfit that appears to be a qipao for the most part which is where Cancer's zodiac sign located, but with long, wide sleeves and an obi like those of a kimono, suggesting it to be a combination of the two mentioned attires, and a big ribbon wrapped around the waist and tied in the back. Below the waist are pieces of cloth hanging in form of vertical stripes. The user also wears knee-high socks, as well as flip-flops as footwear. In addition, the user's hair is tied up in two high pigtails, secured by two round, pincer-shaped clips. All that could be heard was the sound of blood splattering and screams of those demons. Quickly making my way over to Natsu I change back into my dress and heels that I had thrown somewhere in the clearing. Hugging Natsu with his eyes still closed he asks in a panicked voice. "Lucy? Why do I smell so much blood!"

"You can open your eyes now." I said with a calm voice before capturing his lips with my own.

Pulling apart for air Natsu looks around us to see three dead demon bodies strung about the clearing. "You did this?" He asks in disbelief, which I sheepishly blush and nod. Natsu's eyes widen in horror not even seconds before I see red liquid fly into my line of vision as my body falls to the ground.

My hands reach up to put pressure on my bleeding neck as I hear Natsu running to my side, tears rolling from my eyes as I see Natsu crying. "I- I- lo- ov- ve- yo- ou- you Na- tsu." I barely managed to voice as blood started to gush from my throat.

"Don't talk dammit! I can fix this! I swear I can!" He said with tears cascading down his cheeks. Reaching my hand up to cup his cheek I bring him down for one last kiss which I push all my love and pain into which he equally reciprocates. My hand falling from his cheek as my eyes roll to the back of my head. I feel a hot breeze on my neck but it's to late, everything goes black.

Lunging forward in my bed I wake up screaming and clutching my throat gasping for air with bloodshot eyes. The door to my room bursts open revealing a worried Sting. "Lucy why are you crying?" He asks, reaching a hand up to my face I feel water rushing from my eyes.

Oh my stars that could never happen! I am not Natsu's mate, and he left me. I am sick and tired feeling betrayed by him and his little cat that always insult and berates me for things that they have no business inputting their opinions.Looking up to meet Sting's worried gaze I explain while my heart is still beating erratically. I thought before whispering quietly to sting "I had a nightmare, sorry for waking you up."

My gaze falls to my blankets to see that I am in a white baggy cropped T-shirt and a blue thong. "It's okay, go back to sleep alright? We're going to be going on a mission tomorrow." He said turning to leave but I jump from my bed wrapping my small arms around his bare sculpted abs just above his boxers.

Slight pain erupts in my knees as a thud hits the ground under my knees but I push it away as I kneel behind Sting shaking holding onto him like a lifeline. "Please don't leave, I don't want to be alone right now." I say in a pleading voice which he heads my request following me over to my bed and laying next to me.

"Well since you wanted me to stay what do you want to do for you to go to sleep?" Sting asks while looking down at me from leaning on his elbow.

I thought for a moment before looking into his blue eyes with my golden brown ones. "Why don't you tell me about how you became the master of Sabertooth?"

Sting chuckles before fully laying down with his arms stretched out which I take the opportunity to lay my head on his chest because for some reason laying my head on a males chest helps me sleep better. He lays his arm over my waist pulling me closer which I straighten my leg that is laying on the bed and stretch the other over his legs. "So first I was appointed as master by Minerva, but after that we were in need of a master so Rogue proclaimed I should be master and once everyone agreed I had welcomed back Yukino as my first act of being master, My second was that we act more of a family like fairy tail. We got more customers after our reformation."

The rumbling of his chest lulled me half way to sleep. "Thank you Sting, I think you'll get rid of my nightmares with the light you shine in so brightly." I mumbled against his chest.

"Your welcome Blondie. Get some rest now, I'll still be here when you wake up." 

"You promise?" I asked furrowing my brows lightly as I try to battle the inevitable time kidnapper. Sleep.

"I promise I will be here when you wake up, then we will get Rogue and go on a mission." He said with a kiss on top of my head, and with that I fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu left and asked Sting to watch over her for him but didn't explain why. Sting agrees and recruits Lucy to be a Saber so he could keep a close eye on her. He receives a threat, but it is not on him, it's on the love of his life's own life.

Lucy Lunges forward in her bed waking up, screaming and clutching her throat gasping for air with bloodshot eyes. The door to her room bursts open revealing a worried Sting. "Lucy why are you crying?" He asks, reaching a hand up to her face she feels water rushing from her eyes.

Looking up to meet Sting's worried gaze she explains while her heart is still beating erratically. "I had a nightmare, sorry for waking you up."

Her gaze falls to the blankets covering her to see that she is in a white baggy cropped T-shirt and a blue thong. "It's okay, go back to sleep alright? We're going to be going on a mission tomorrow." He said turning to leave but she jumped from her bed and wraps her small arms around his bare sculpted abs just above his boxers.

Slight pain erupts in her knees as a thud hits the ground under her knees but she didn't care as she kneeled behind Sting shaking holding onto him like a lifeline. "Please don't leave, I don't want to be alone right now." She says in a pleading voice which he heads her request following her over to the bed and laying next to her.

"Well since you wanted me to stay what do you want to do for you to go to sleep?" Sting asks while looking down at her from leaning on his elbow.

She thought for a moment before looking into his blue eyes with her captivating golden ones. "Why don't you tell me about how you became the master of Sabertooth?"

Sting chuckles before fully laying down with his arms stretched out which she take the opportunity to lay her head on his chest because for some reason laying her head on a males chest helps her sleep better. He lays his arm over her waist pulling her closer which she straightens her leg that is laying on the bed and stretch the other over his legs. "So first I was appointed as master by Minerva, but after that we were in need of a master so Rogue proclaimed I should be master and once everyone agreed I had welcomed back Yukino as my first act of being master, My second was that we act more of a family like fairy tail. We got more customers after our reformation."

The rumbling of his chest lulled her half way to sleep. "Thank you Sting, I think you'll get rid of my nightmares with the light you shine in so brightly." She mumbled against his chest.

"Your welcome Blondie. Get some rest now, I'll still be here when you wake up."

"You promise?" She asked furrowing her brows lightly as she try to battle the inevitable time kidnapper. Sleep.

"I promise I will be here when you wake up, then we will get Rogue and go on a mission." He said with a kiss on top of her head, and with that she fell asleep.

Watching them together infuriates me. Slamming my fist down on the arm of my throne cracking it, while gritting my teeth together. My brother walks into my throne room with a smirk. "What's got you so upset?"

Turning my gaze to the window showing all the fires over the lake outside my castle. Showing him Jackal outside exploding his bombs. "He's ruin perfectly great training grounds."

Zeref laughs turning to me with mischief in his eyes. "So? you love Chaos. It was your happy place."

Standing to my full height, I give my brother a bored look before walking off while saying. "Oh I still do but it's gotten boring. You wouldn't want me to get bored now would you?"

Walking into my room I make my way over to the window. Stepping through my window I materialize in the corner of Lucy's room. Sting woke up upon my arrival but didn't move so he wouldn't wake Lucy. "What are you doing here Natsu?" He asks while moving a lock of Lucy's hair from her face.

"I asked you to watch over her. Not fuck her any chance you get!" I growled through grip teeth.

"So if she approaches me with the proposal to share pleasure, you just want me to turn her down? When she could go and fuck a rando that could have a STD or even get her killed?" He questioned quirking a eyebrow.

Running my hand through my hair barely missing my dragon like horns. "I would prefer no one would but if she does then go ahead. I won't be happy but at least I know you'll keep her safe for me."

"Is that all Natsu because I'd like to go back to sleep?" Sting asks as he turns on his side while pulling Lucy and the blankets closer.

"I'll be in contact with you soon." I said before turning around and walking through my window to enter my bathroom and take a shower. While in the shower I slam my fist into the wall shattering the tile. Leaning my head on the wall I allow the tears to freely fall as every memory with Lucy replays in my head millions of times. "God dammit! I left to protect her, but I seem to only have caused her pain and suffering. I wish I could keep her safe on my own." I grit out, soon after the tears finally stopped I get out of the shower and only dress in boxers. Walking into my room I sense someone in here but don't turn around. "What is it that you want Ruby?"

A female demon looking rather normal in a kimono steps out of the shadows behind me with a bow. "My king, there is talk in the underworld of a girl surrounded by dragons and spirits. Now this isn't unusual but what followed is a demon is giving the same girl nightmares, repeating the same nightmare driving the said girl to madness which has always lead the girls to their deaths. This has happened many times before, but the demon had described the girl as a blonde girl with golden eyes and a perfect hour-glass-figure."

"Bring this said demon to my throne room, he will be dealt with immediately, just allow me to get changed." I said as I walk into my closet.

"Of course your majesty." Ruby left with a bow to bring this demon that has been torturing my love to a stop for good.

Putting on my usual outfit with my bandages left in my room, I make my way to the throne room, but am halted by Mard Geer after his hidden threat. "So what is it your planning to do? Eliminate every threat that bears it's fangs towards your girl while that dragon gets her all to himself? That doesn't seem very fair to me, but whatever if you want to loose the best queen you'd ever have that's on you."

"Is that a threat from you?" I ask not moving from my spot.

"No, just seeing what you'd do to me if I went after her." He said kicking off the wall and stops walking right after he passes me.

"You'd be dead before she even saw you." I said before continuing my journey to my throne room. Upon walking in I see a male demon kneeling on the floor before my throne which I take my seat in. "Do you know why you are here?" I ask the demon who only shakes his head. "You are here because you are being careless of who you show you curses to, and you could potentially drive my mate to madness."

The male demon looks down at the ground in thought before meeting my gaze. This action alone peaked my interest because very few dare to look me in my red terrifying eyes. "My king, I mean no disrespect, but I don't think you would care unless I was already tormenting her."

Extending my arm to the side, it is engulfed in flames, creating a sword of flames. Walking up to him I rest the sword on his nape. "Well do you have any last words?" I ask in a annoyed voice.

"Only that I'll kill her! Once my curses are activated there is no way to stop them! She'll die if I've already gotten to her!" He said looking at me from the corner of his eyes.

"Is that all? That's pretty boring but whatever." After saying I raise the sword and swiftly behead him.

"You know he's not dead right?" Rudy says walking to my side and having some maid demons clean up the mess.

"I hindered his plans, that's all I need for now." I said before walking over to my throne.

"If he's already gotten to your mate she's as good as dead. That's just a plain fact." Ruby says with a shrug.

Grunting I roll my eyes and grab Ruby by the wrist pulling her down and so she's looking me in my eyes. "Do I need to punish you for talking bad about my mate."

"How do you know she is your mate? Not someone elses?" Ruby dared to ask a question when she was so close.

I grabbed her by her chin and wrenched her face so close that I skimmed my nose along her ear before trailing it down to the column of her neck. "I know because when I received a threatening letter claiming they know who my mate is and they'd kill her if I didn't leave."

"How do you know it's her and not someone else though?" She took a sharp breathe in when I sucked in the lobe of her ear by the dangling emerald hanging from her ear.

"They said it was my best friend, so it could only be her." I growled before dragging a from behind her ear to the base of her neck.


	3. Chapter 3

Keeping true to his promise Sting was there when I awoke, but for me it was a little awkward and I couldn't go back to sleep, even though it was only about six in the morning late august.

I awoke laying fully on top of him with my head in the crock of his neck, his arms wrapped around mine and my upper back, mine ran under his to hold onto his shoulders from behind. To be honest I have no idea how he had fallen asleep like that but he had.

Trying to sit up was futile, or at least it was before it became impossible when he rolled me over onto my back and how he was the one with his head in the crock of my neck.

"St... Sting?" I asked quietly, he didn't move a muscle besides breathe in my scent. After a couple tries of nothing, not even a stir. I let out a small groan when he pressed into me further, his larger arms slide under mine. This new position had his arms right under my shoulder blades pushing my chest into his, my head craned against the bed, with my pillow cradling my neck, my legs spread with his groin pressed firmly against mine. After a while I kind of just took it as it was, every so often I could move a tiny bit, I only moved up my bed enough that my head wasn't craned anymore. The blankets pooled around his waist making me cold from the morning air coming into my room from my window, he moved down a bit until his face was buried in my chest, my arms wrapped around his shoulders because I couldn't really put them anywhere else. At around nine I heard a small groan rumble from Sting. "Sting?" I asked quietly, he let out a grumpy growl which caused me to giggle a little, his hands moved from my back to my ribs where they half cupped my breasts from the sides.

He froze at the feeling of soft clothed skin below his hands and the sound of my giggling. "Blondie..." He asked sleepily and sounding half afraid to look up. Humming my acknowledgement, Sting rubbed his thumbs against the sides of my breasts as his face was still between them. I had to try so hard to not allow a soft moan to leave my lips, but I did sharply inhale. "What? How? When? Argh!" He asked as his hands moved up and down my sides slowly, but each time his hands touched my rear end and my chest my breathe caught as an unfamiliar feeling started to pool in my low stomach.

"I had a nightmare last night. You stayed with me because I asked you to. Around midnight to one in the morning." I said staring up at the ceiling.

He lifted his head from my chest to analyse my face, lifting mine only slightly to lock eyes with him. "That's no what I meant. When did this happen?

"About three hours ago. It's fine though." I said laying my head back and just giving up to the warmth. "We should get up and get to the guild so we can get to that job with Rogue."

After my words processed through his thick skull he jumped from the bed and mumbled walking to the door to go for his room and get in clothes for the mission. "Best damn sleep of my life and I have to get up for a damn mission, oh well, at least on the train I will probably be able to sleep more."

Giggling as I got up and showered in very hot and soothing water. Lavender and cucumber body wash, strawberry shampoo, and honey conditioner. Braiding my hair into dutch braid pig tails before pulling on white ripped shorts, a red leather crop top, black heeled combat boots, and a leather jacket. My single pearl necklace hanging from my neck with little pearl earrings.

Leaving my room to hear the shower on, walking downstairs to start a pot of coffee and do a little of simple makeup while I waited for it. I made myself a caramel frappuccino once the coffee was done.

Hearing the shower turn off I pour two cups of hot black coffee and the sugar with creamer on the side. Turning to the entrance of the kitchen to see Sting in a white button up, black leather ripped jeans, a black belt with a golden buckle, and combat boots Rogue in red leather jeans a grey button up, a black belt with a silver buckle, and combat boots with his hair pulled back in a ponytail but some still covering his right eye.

Handing them their coffee as they sit down both thank me. I just give back a small smile before turning to the stairs for my bag. Feeling a pull on my magic, looking up from my own bag to see Virgo with a grim look. "Princess, we would like to gift you something, from all your spirits and those of our world." She said before holding out her hands with a box in it.

I smiled sadly as I walked around and Tartaros replayed again and again with each step I took. The moment I touched the box fire licks at my hand and races up my body, I fall to my knees in front of the full sided mirror. The fire makes my hair longer and undoes my braid, my clothes burn up in ashes, but don't actually bun.

It doesn't hurt, just feels like when I change to star dress. My black ankle combat boots turn to brown thigh high heels with gold metal lion heads on my knees. A bright red garter for my keys on my right thigh. My shorts turn to a thigh high dark brown dress.

My shirt turns into a white frilled open dress to show the dark brown. A thick red belt with gold maltese decorating it with a silver buckle. Under my breasts two dark brown straps support and meet between with a gold metal diamond to form a small vest,with red and gold ribbon weaving through the bottom of the white fabric.

Dark brown detached sleeves from my biceps with a armor plate holding it in place, covering both hands and another plate around my wrists. Tribal tattoos curling around from my fingertips to just between both metal plates. A metal headpiece forming with gold trim and a horn forming on both sides, a bright red ruby in the shape of a diamond in the center of the headpiece.

A dark brown choker with a rounded four point star, and a red cape hanging from the choker. A bi-color set of wings sprouted from my back, the top a deep brown almost black fading into a gold almost white color. My nails grown longer and sharper which were short and also take on a mahogany color with real gold sparkling on them.

Two swords with eagles and cross' branding them, gold and silver swirling along the blades forming stars. My eyes changing from a dark chocolate brown to gold. The fire sweeps over me again and this time I embrace it fully while having my eyes closed.

Opening my eyes to see my hair didn't go back to being at the small of my back, now it reached to calf high but somehow went back into the braids. My eyes staid the golden color but have flecks of silver here and there. The tattoos went from a dark black to a light gold blending into my skin. My clothes I had on before Virgo showed are back on me like they never left.

Looking to Virgo through the mirror and see a small smile as my other spirits start to show. "What just happened?" I asked as I try to find any clue to what actually just happened, but there is none. My skin glowing more than usual. When I turn around I have a tattoo of wings across my shoulders. Looking down to the box, opening it to show a celestial key. To be more specific a key to the Archangel Guardian Galasfriel. "Th-This is impossible..." I spoke quietly. "He never mated. He had children but refused to mate because he didn't want to be controlled."

Loke came over and put his hand on my shoulder meeting my eyes in the mirror. "Welcome to your true form princess. Adalisa Heartfilia was the first human to bare children with an Archangel, the Gene usual is dominant in males like celestial summoners are dominant in females."

"How is this even possible?" I asked in disbelief as I stare at the key in my hands, the gray key had swirling stars and angel wings decorating the smooth metal.

"Your mother had you at the exact same time as Ganier Pradesh died in the Boscan Embassy of Pergrande. The mother of a Archangel mage and decendant of Galasfriel. An hour after you were born your mother got a call from Arman Pradesh telling her about how he lost the love of his life and his second born son at the same time." Loke said as I was gazing at the key.

My eyes snap up to his and I can see the shudden rake his body as my eyes narrow on him. "Loke, what does their death have to do with me sprouting wings like a fucking daisy in the damn ocean." I snapped at him which I saw his eyes widen at my tone.

"Born at the same time as the first Archangel mage was taken as a slave. The king put the Archangel queen on earth to try and save the child. Zen pradesh is now free, has been for six years. Your ancestor was the first Archangel Barachiel, and his mate was Adalisa Heartfilia, both Archangel and Celestial mage run through you." He blurted out.

Standing to my full height I turn around and can feel a flare in my magic. Taking a deep breathe to calm my magic before opening my eyes and softening my gaze onto him. "I will need to train, and I will be expecting more answers after this mission." Putting my hand on his shoulder I softly say sending chills down his back at the quiet demand behind my voice.

"Yes princess."

Throwing a couple new clothes into my pack before putting that in my requip storage and going downstairs to see both dragon slayers cleaning their mugs and grabbing their packs to turn when they hear me.

Both gaping at me as I walk down the stairs, smiling as they both met me at the bottom of the stairs. Curling a hand around the nape of their necks and pulling them to me and hugging them.

"I only ask one thing, well two. don't leave me and don't be a Natsu and Happy. Those two fucked my mentality and self image."

Both purred agreements before they nuzzled into my neck whispering a promise. "I take you as my kin."

Feeling the familiar sensation of the kin bond forming between the three of us makes me return the feeling. The magic from all of us was permeating by the second.

"I take you both as kin." I said and for a split second my eyes and tattoos glowed setting in the kinship and a small tattoo. Sting's tattoo was a gold Stargazer lily with black edging. Rogues tattoo was a gold stargazer lily with white edging. My tattoo formed a yin yang dragon tattoo, and all of out tattoos were on the left of our waists. Stepping between and past them as my eyes loose most of their glow I turn around with a bright smile before grabbing their hands. "Common' we gotta get to the guild and grab that mission before it gets taken by Orga and Yukino or something." I said dragging them along and out the door.

They had to swiftly grab their packs and lock the door before I left. The walk from the house to Sabertooth wasn't too long. 

I had gotten to stop in a magic shop quickly and found a book on celestial magic, one I haven't read and bought. A shadow dagger for Rogue.

A Shadowquip sword that had been soaked in Havati venom, stained with the blood of Havati and Shadowquip alike, said to be from one of the soldiers from the massacre of the Boscan Husen clan.

A funny looking light staff for Sting. As well as fish for both Exceeds. After actually getting to the guild we went to the S class board so we could grab a mission. As we sat on the train I was forced between both slayers so they could speak without wanting to give up the food we had at the guild. I had a strawberry smoothie and an amazing breakfast sandwich with fresh everything. Sting had another coffee and three whole chicken's and a carten of eggs with a whole loaf of bread. Rogue had another cup of coffee as well, and three breakfast sandwiches. "What is our mission again?"

"The one we grabbed had just been to transport lacrima's from Crocus to the borders of Bosco where we'd meet government official. There were some people trying to purge from that stock and had made it S class so it would be more worth the amount of money to pay extra than to be stolen from." I said as I had Plue in my lap flipping the pages of my book for me while I had my hands in the hair of the slayers leaning against me.

"Pun... Puun pu... Pun Pun." Plue said as he read the book with me.

"Yes Plue, I know they are talking about how Celestial summoners started to become even more rare after the holy war."

"Puuuun... Puuun! Pun punn! Pun?" He said as his brows furrowed in anger.

"I know it doesn't matter what a seith mage says, You are all eternal beings and you not having a soul helps protect you and all past masters as well as other spirits." I said frustrated because he wouldn't drop it and we've been arguing about the same thing for about twenty minutes.

"Puun pun! Pun pun pun... Pun pun!" Plue angerly said and both dragons outright started laughing while I gasped in horror.

"Plue! You know you are not allow to speak like that. You know Bickslow is a friend and a seith mage so it's not fair to discriminate them because what one mage said." I reprimanded before giving up and falling asleep because of the twelve hour train ride not including stops.


	4. Chapter 4

Everything from when I fell asleep to waking up and getting to get this job over with, to when we traveled through harsh weather with a carriage because trains were too easy, it took us five days to cross half the country.

On the fifth day we were a mile away from the meet up point. Just after handing over the Lacrima's with no trouble to some part of the Boscan government called the Steel Council we were jumped, by dozens of mages.

The familiar feeling of the wagon bumping on the road was unsettling because I couldn't hear anything. No wildlife, not even a gust of wind.

Pulling out my book on Archangels from Crux and flipping to the page I left off on. After twenty minutes of reading I get to the part where it talks about the senses of an Archangel. Faster than a lion. Can fly higher than Boscan airships. Can hear farther than wolves. Can smell better than sharks. Eyes sharper than a hawks. Teeth more powerful than a hippo. Quieter than a mouse. Deadlier than night, no one would be able to see one coming except for another Archangel.

A sound caused me to look out the back of the wagon and yank the reins from Rogue to stop the horses. "What are you doing!" Sting asked furrowing his eyebrows.

I slap my hand over his mouth and listen, the first snap of a twig came from the left, the next from the right. A man came into my view from the forest on the left, two more men flanking him on both sides.

"Stay in the damn wagon and look as harmless as you can." I said quietly as I climbed down from the wagon. My little pale pink leather skirt swishing as well as my blue cropped T-shirt. black thigh high heels and white stockings peaking out from under them. dark maroon lace bra and underwear set as well as my thigh garter with my keys in it. Kindly smiling at the three men as they lear at me and I play the dumb blonde. "Hello there sir, is there anything we could help you with?" I asked sweatly.

The man in the middle has a nice tan, pale brown eyes, brown hair with a couple grey hairs here and there. All men wearing slacks, button ups, cloaks, and combat boots. "We were just wondering what a pretty little thing like you would be doing alone so close to both Seven and Bosco. You know it's not too safe for a little thing like you girly."

"Oh I am not alone, I am with my brother and my boyfriend." I said pulling both males from the wagon and hugging them by the waist close to me.

"We just came from the border and Clover Town. You know girls and wanting to see their Stargazer lilies." Sting said as all three of us noticed we were being surrounded.

"Tings! That's no fair, You promised we would go see them this summer." I wined before turning to the men with a pout. "We only stayed a day because this ones a guild mage, but won't let me go on any missions."

"We just don't want to see you get hurt Culy... That's all." Rogue said softly and I smiled at him.

Nuzzling into him for warmth as I felt the inappropriate stares of men. "Well we better get going Guero, Culy. It was nice meeting you men, but our master is going to get mad at us and needs his best waitress back before his only other one gets driven mad." Sting said as he started to turn around not letting his arms fall from me and neither did Rogue.

"Hey wait a second." The man said, all of us glancing over our shoulders to see his heated gaze on me. Dozens and dozens of his men closing in on us.

"Yes mister?" I innocently asked as he started to walk up to us.

In a flurry of movements I was pulled from Sting and Rogue and into the man. He had both of my hands behind my back, one of his hands gripping my rear end, while the other had my hands.

His head dipped down, and I could smell the blood, sweat and alcohol. "You will do just fine." He chuckled into my ear.

From the corners of my eyes I could already see Sting and Rogue fighting off some men, but there were just to many. Opening my jaw and clamping it down on his rectus abdominals, a yelp escapes him and I see something black retch my head back as cold metal sets against my wrists.

I am turned around so my back is against where I bit him, and moves up from my wrist to my shoulder and down, gripping anything and everything that he could. "Mister... what are you doing?"

His hand left scratch marks and blood in it's wake, from my arm, to my shoulder, on the sides of my breasts, down my waist, and on my hips before his hand started too dig into my thighs causing me to yelp.

I could feel his excitement because it was forced against my lower back. "Not out in the open here, I have some self respect you know." He said into my ear and I could feel black tendrils of shadows climbing up my legs.

We are pulled into the shadows and I am forced to watch the men he brought hurt my slayers as they slowly defeat all. Black tendrils sweep over all the bodies pulling them into the shadows as the man threw me over his shoulder. "Mister... I want to go home." I tried one last time but what I said fell on deaf ears.

Sting and Rogue look around and at the demolished waggon before sniffing the air. "Dammit. Rogue, call Laxus, tell him damn Blondie has fucking gotten her ass kidnapped again." Sting frustratedly said.

Reaching out to them as I call. "Sting! Rogue! You promised. You wouldn't leave me."

"What is it you want Emo! I'm kinda busy here." Laxus spoke over the comm.

"Lucy has gone missing. We were on a mission to deliver some lacrimas and on the way back we were jumped by dozens of men." Rogue said as they started to walk to road back home, which the man was carrying me into the forest.

"Where were you guys delivering them to?" Laxus asked and I could hear Sting get it wrong.

"To some Boscan iron assembly or something."

"No Sting, it was the Steel Council. Two men called BloodHunters if I remember correctly. I don't really know, Lucy did all the negotiating in I think Boscan, that or Minstrellan." Rogue corrected and I am glad they called Laxus, but I know that it is to late.

In a matter of seconds and swirls of black we were aboard a ship. A voice I know all to well made me snap my craned head in that direction. "William! Good job!" This William let go of my hair and dropped me to the ground. Bora snatched my chin with an approving smile. "Ah Miss Lucy... It is so good to see you again. You will be in so much pain when I am done with you, you'll wish you never crossed me." He chuckled darkly.

Glaring at him and pulling my chin from his hand to bite it. William wrapped a hand around my hair and yanking it back but I don't let go.

A fist connects with the side of my head and I hear a slight crack as the force pushes me to the ground. A pained groan escapes me as I try to focus my eyes on my surroundings. "Boss, are you okay?" A smaller man, probably the size of Natsu asked as he came up and inspected the wound.

Licking the blood from my lips as my eyes focus, the bite wound on his wrist while giving a sadistic grin. Maybe if they see how dangerous I can be they will leave me the fuck alone. I thought while the small man frowned between the two of us.

"I'm sorry to say boss, but your wrist is broken and the bones have been shattered, I don't know to what degree but it is serious." He said noticing the bumps and swelling getting larger.

Bora looked up to William with an angered gaze before snapping. "William, you will teach Lucy here what her punishment will be for disobedience. Chucky boy can you fix it?"

The small man frowned but nodded. "Its possible to do without a healer but a healer would be the best and fastest way to fix it."

William dragged me by my wrists, dislocating my shoulders in the process causing me to scream. I was pulled into a cabin of the airship. Being thrown face first on a bed wasn't the worst feeling. Except it was, because I know what comes next.

The moment I landed on the bed I forced myself up even though it hurt. I crawled on my knees to the top of the bed, but I didn't make it. William grabbed me by my ankles and pulled me down until I felt and heard cold metal set around my ankles.

At that sound I froze, but that's the worst thing to do. The bed dipped but I was still frozen, turning my head to lock eyes with William as he straddled my lower back.

Reaching for my wrists he undoes the magic cancelling chains giving me the perfect opportunity to put my keys in requip. A black light flashed and I saw a dagger in his hands, a curved one at that.

The sound of clothes taring starts to terror again and I start to fight against him, but it's no use when he flips me and chains my wrists. His hands touched and gripped places they shouldn't while he undressed himself.

A scream escaped me as his length entered me. My back arching and my head craned as he was not nice about taking my virginity. His hand wrapped around my throat as the sound of skin against skin was the only sound in the room along with my strangled screams.

He gripped at my hips and flipped me to my back with my ass in the air and his hand still around my throat. My screams being muffled by the bed and his hand gripping my throat.

"Bora is a fucking idiot for allowing me to punish you." He leaned over and husked into my ear with one hand around my throat and the other gripping my hip before he pulled me up and against his chest.

"W-why?" I asked as his grip loosened on my throat so I could speak and breathe slightly.

"Because... even though I could punish you, I could make it enjoyable." He said before nipping at my ear causing me to yelp.

"How...?" I asked before his hand around my throat crawled up and practically made me choke on his fingers.

"I am not Boscan. Those fuckers can take the most damaged things and turn them into sex-oholics, but I do know that pain and pleasure go hand in hand." He said before his whole body went rigid and after a few more hard thrusts he dropped us both to the bed where he lays on top of me.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sitting in my office just finished the last of my paperwork. Leaning back in my chair and swiping my platinum hair from my face. Shutting my eyes seconds before the door bursts open. "Kaleb! We need Van to get back one of our old guildmates." Bickslow said as he and his team burst into my office.

Sighing in disappointment when I was really hoping for a couple minutes of rest. "What happened and who is it?" I asked pulling my hair back from my face. Van, I think Bickslow needs your help with something. I said through mindlink for him to walk through the shadows so he's standing next to me.

"What's going on? I just finished a job with Presca." He asked looking to Bickslow who turned to Laxus as he stepped forward.

"Lucy Heartfilia, my kin had gone to sabertooth because we all left. Sting the master had just called me really frustrated because they just dropped off some lacrima's with some bloodhunters. Said that he and Rogue both dragon slayers lost sight of her when they were jumped by dozens of men. They are still searching right now, even though it's been two months." He said digging in his pocket until he pulled out his comm and handed it to me showing a blonde girl with brown eyes and celestial keys.

"She's a celestial mage?" I asked before handing it over to Vander for him to look at who scoffed.

"Ya think she's a celestial? Two dragon kin with her and she was the only one to speak to Presca and I when they delivered those Lacrimas. Definately a little virgin but sure as hell didn't dress like one." He said before handing it back to Laxus and grinning at Bix's shit eating grin. "Though some things are different."

"Ya think Cosplayer dresses like that occasionally?" He shook his head as multiple images of her in skimpy clothes played.

"It doesn't matter, can you help Kaleb?" Laxus asked and I nodded.

"Does she get kidnapped a lot? Hestor does so I assume she would as well." I said before summoning Thane.

"What was different about her?" Evergreen asked as she stepped forward.

"She had long hair to her mid-calfs, weaving in red and gold ribbons into it. Tribal tattoos curling around from her fingertips to mid-bicep. Her nails grown longer and sharper which were a mahogany color with real gold sparkling on them. Her eyes gold not a dark chocolate brown. Pretty damn sexy might I add with the leather." He said like he was in a damn daze.

"Notify Farron and father about a girl that they might possibly find in Bosco." I said turning to Thane who nodded and stepped aside calling my father and explaining with a description for them both of her.


End file.
